Low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) connectors are mainly applicable to signal transmission for liquid crystal displays. The LVDS connector transmits data via differential signaling over two PCB wirings or a pair of balanced cables by using a very low voltage swing (about 350 mV), that is, the low-voltage differential signaling transmission. With an LVDS connector, signals may be transmitted over a differential PCB wire or a balanced cable at a rate of several hundreds of Mbit/s. Since low-voltage and low-current driving is employed, low noise and low power consumption is achieved. The LVDS connectors are widely applied on liquid crystal displays over 17 inches.
A conventional LVDS connector comprises a shielding housing, an insulative housing, and a plurality of conductive terminals. The plurality of conductive terminals are assembled and inserted into the insulative housing. The shielding housing secures and covers the insulative housing via a buckling structure, thereby forming a jack space for coupling or connecting an external plug. Due to restrictions on the production specifications, the insulative housing is thin and elongated. When the conductive terminals are assembled and inserted into the insulative housing, the overall strength of the insulative housing is insufficient such that the conductive terminals are subject to looseness or deformations. Further, the shielding housing needs to be firstly formed by means of stamping, and then is assembled on to the insulative housing via a buckling structure. The entire process is complicated and takes long to complete the assembling, which is thus unfavorable to improvement of the production efficiency.